Tobias and Rachel
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: just a one shot i thought of about my favorite Animorph couple


Tobias and Rachel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs.

Rachel POV

Okay I'm Rachel and by now you all know my last name. You all know what I have done for this planet. You know about the yeerks and the Animorphs. The war is over and yes I am dead. There is one last story I want to tell and that story is the truth about Tobias and me.

You all know Tobias and me were an item sort of. He was my bird boy and I was his Xena. Well what you don't know is that we were sort of friend before the war. Okay maybe I can explain myself better by going back in time. Back to when we were both five and you should know Jake isn't the only one to have saved Tobias from bullies. When we were five we were both at the park and I saw two huge boys picking on a little boy.

"Leave me alone," Tobias had said with tears in his eyes holding on to his dinosaur toy. It was clear they weren't going to leave him alone.

"He said to leave him alone." I had said stepping in. I had no idea what I was doing. I was barely taller then Tobias at the time and didn't know how to fight. The two boys laughed and then realized I was a girl and they couldn't beat up a girl. They walked away and I turned around to see Tobias looking up at me.

"Thank you," Tobias mumbled.

"Can I play with you?" I asked and Tobias nodded. We played all day until my mom yelled at me it was time to go home.

We met everyday at the park to play. Until one day Tobias looked upset. "Are you okay?"

"My uncle is sending me to my aunt." Tobias said sadly. He had never mentioned his family before.

"Were are your mommy and daddy?" Tobias didn't say anything but tears came out of his eyes. I hugged him and didn't ask any more questions.

The next day Tobias left and I cried in my room that night. A year later he came back, but I was too busy. By that time I spent most of my time playing with Melissa and Cassie. It was about a year later that we sort of met again. When my parents told me they were getting a divorce.

I ran out of the house and to the park. It was getting late but Tobias was there. I didn't know it at the time but he was waiting for me, hoping I would show again. "Rachel, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw my old friend. I didn't think that I had ignored him for about a year. I didn't even realize it, but I jumped on him and hugged him. I cried on his shoulder. He put his arms around me. I told him everything while I was crying. I don't know how he got it, but he got it.

"Come on," Tobias took my hand and led me into the forest surrounding the park. It wasn't that long before we were at a tree. I know it sounds weird, but this tree was beautiful and it was the perfect tree to climb. "This is where I come when I am sad."

I smiled at him and started to climb the tree. "Come on Tobias." I yelled down. It took Tobias another minute, but he started to climb up the tree too. I went higher then him though. He sat on a lower branch and I went a bit higher. We just sat there not talking, just enjoying each other company.

We climb down later and went home. My mom was worried about me and I got in trouble. Over the next few years whenever we could we would meet at the tree. Whenever one of us needed the other. Tobias kept on being switched back and fort to his aunts and uncles, but whenever he was here we would meet. No one knew about this secret friendship we had made. We didn't talk at school or go over each other houses. I don't know why, but that was the way it turned out.

When Cassie and I met Jake, Marco, and Tobias at the mall that day I was kind of excited. I don't know why, but I just loved the fact that I could walk home with Tobias. When we entered the construction site, I hung back to be able to walk next to Tobias without anyone realizing it. When he pointed up at Prince Elfangor I was the first to look up.

You know what happened next. You know about the war. I won't go into much detail, but I will tell you when Tobias told me he was trapped I cried. I hugged his hawk body and that was when I realized our secret friendship wasn't a secret friendship. I was in love with Tobias, had been since I saw him being bullied that day in the park.

During the war we met at the tree. Even when he was stuck as a hawk I would climb to the higher branches. He sat on the lower branches. We would talk about whatever we wanted, the war mostly, but sometimes we just sat there. When he got the ability to morph and his human body as a morph we went to the tree. We climb the branches and it was our first kiss.

When the war got to its close and I knew I was going to die I asked Tobias to go to tree with me. We sat in the tree and I cried. Tobias didn't know why and I didn't tell him. Looking at him I knew we would never be married or have kids together. I knew I was going to die. I kissed him one last time and then I went on my mission for Jake.

When I died I finally told Tobias I love him. I wish I could say so much more. I wish I could say that the happiest times in my life were with him in that tree or that I have loved him since the minute I met him. I didn't though. All I said was I love you and Tobias morphed human for me.

After the yeerk told me I fight well and I talked to the Ellimist I appeared in a place full with white light. "Welcome to heaven." I heard and an angel appeared to me. He explained to me that heaven was wherever you felt the happiness. Made up of your happiest memories. He also told me that some people were so close in life that they share their heavens. That us Animorphs were all going to be here together.

When death disappeared I looked around heaven and right in the center was our tree. There were no other trees around it. Just our tree sitting there all by itself. I climb to the high branches and looked down and watched earth. I saw Tobias take my ashes and put them on our tree down on Earth. I saw him become a real hawk and watched over him. I wish I could tell him I love him.

I watched them all. I was disappointed that Cassie and Jake never got together. I knew that Cassie was never happy without him. I watched as Ax was caught and became the one. I watched as Jake, Marco, and Tobias went on 'The Rachel' after him. Marco was right I did love it.

I was so caught up watching them that I forgot to watch Cassie. Surprisingly Cassie was the first one to join me. Took me completely by surprise. "Rachel," I heard and turned around. Standing there was Cassie. Not the women she grew into, but the girl I knew.

"Cassie, what happened?"

"I got killed." I looked at her wanting to know more. "By this boy I was dating." I wish I could kill him. "I think Toby saw and killed him for you." I looked down at Earth and found out she was right. Toby had killed him. I knew I liked her. "Rachel?" I looked down at Cassie. "Why are you in a tree?"

"That's a long story." I laughed. "Let's watch the boys together."

It wasn't that much longer before the boys found the yeerks. I watched the exchange and heard Jake's last order. "Ram the blade ship." I'm not too sure what happen next The Rachel must have hit into the blade ship.

Right then Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Ax appeared in our heaven. All of them the teens they were during the war. It took them a minute of looking around. "Cassie, what are you doing here?" Jake asked worried.

"I died before you." The two ran to each other and hugged. There was no I love you said, but I knew they felt it and they both knew. They walked away to be alone together. Marco and Ax went to find something to do in another part of our heaven. Our heaven was big because it was for five people. There was a lot to do, but all I needed was the tree.

Tobias looked up at me. "You going to join me." Tobias climbed the tree, but didn't stop at the lower branches. He came up to the high ones and took me in his arms. "I love you more then anything." He told me.

"I've loved you since the day we met." I told him and kissed him.

We didn't always stay in the tree the way I did those years I was alone. We joined the other Animorphs at points. We all met at Cassie's barn to talk and have fun. We went flying, but mostly we went to the tree. The six of us were the happiest we have been since the war ended.

THE END

AN: this is just something I thought of. REVIEW.


End file.
